Serena's big secret
by luna-kitty-2002
Summary: Serena has a big secret that not even her mother knows. What will happen when people find out about her secret? Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

~Chapter 1~  
  
"Wake up!" Serena's mother call's from the bottom of the stairs. "You are going to be late for school again!" Serena open's her eye's and rolls out of bed. "Good morning Luna" Serena said in an extremly cheery voice. "Why are you in such a good mood?" Luna asked "No special reason" At that Serena walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom to get ready for school. Serena walks downstairs. "Good morning mom!" Serena's mother hesitated for whenever Serena was in a "good mood" she was up to something. "Okay Serena what do you want?" Serena's mother asked with a worried look on her face. "Nothing mom can't I just be in a good mood?" Her mother hesitated. "Well I guess so." At that Serena heard a car horn beep. She looked up at the clock. "Oh! That must be Darien. Gotta fly mom dont want to be late for school." Serena kissed her mother good-bye and was out the door. "Hello Serena." Darien said in his usually cheery voice. "Hello" Serena said as she sat down and shut the car door. Darien leaned in and kissed Serena. Slowly running his hand down her back to the end of her shirt then slowly ran his hand inside the back of her shirt. Serena pulled away and removed Darien's hand. "Not now Darien I need to go to school. Later I promise." Serena said with one last peck on the lips. "Okay. I dont know if I can wait that long for your sexy tight body but ok I will try" Darien said with a huge grin on his face. At that Darien started the car and off they were. Serena looked at the clock. "Darien could you go just a tad faster? I am going to be late!" Darien also looked at the clock. "Shit! We dont want that now do we?" At that Darien stepped hard on the gas. Finally ariving at school, Serena stepped out of the car. "Do I get a kiss?" Darien asked with a puzzled look on his face. Serena smiled and leaned back into the car to give Darien a kiss. "Bye Serena. Love you!" Serena smiled. "Love you to." At That Serena walked away and entered the school...............................  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
This is the end of chapter 1. Chapter 2 will begin while Serena is at school. Hope you like the story so far. If you have any ideas or sudgestions please leave me a review. Thank you for reading! Bye now! (^.^)() that's a hand waving good-bye if you can't tell. 


	2. chapter 2

~Chapter 2~ *= thinking and "=talking(duh)(lol)  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking into her classroom, Serena sat down a second before the tardy bell rang. "Whew, I made it!" Mrs. Sloane walked in and class began. Forty Two minutes later, Serena and Amy walked out of the class room. "That test was so hard! I bet you aced it Amy, that's no fair!" Serena whined, like her normal self as they headed toward the cafeteria to have lunch at fifth period. Rae saw them while she was in the lunch line and waved them over. "Serena, Amy!! How do you think you guys did on that math test?" Amy waved her hand in dismissal of the subject. Serena just started whining again and Rae regretted ever asking. The rest of the day went by fast, so fast Serena couldn't believe it was time to see Darien again. But like he said, he was there and waiting. "Hey bunny! How was school today??" Serena got in the car and sat back. "It was normal, me failing tests and annoying my friends when I whine about it." She chuckled and Darien put the car into drive. Darien pulled up to her house and leaned over to kiss her. They did but soon after Serena started to fidget and felt uncomfortable, she edged away from him and climbed out of the car window. "Bye, thanks for takin me home, see you tomarrow." And she disappeared into her house. She ran upstairs and into her room. Throwing her book bag on the floor she ran to the phone, dialing Mallorys, her good friend from another country, or so every one thought, phone number. Waiting for her pick up, Serena tried to word what she had to say. *Hey Mallory, I um have something to tell you, no no, um, Mal, you'll never guess what happened today. Hmmm.* "Mal you'll never guess what happened today.." "Oh, so why don't ya tell me then.." "..."  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
This is the end of chapter 2. Chapter 3 will begin where Serena is about to tell Mallory something. Hope you like the story so far. If you have any ideas or suggestions please leave me a review. Thank you for reading! Bye now! (^.^)() that's a hand waving good-bye if you can't tell. 


	3. chapter 3

~Chapter 3~  
  
Serena hesitated. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Mallory asked. Serena was silent afraid to tell her friend what was really going on with her life. Serena hung up the phone. "What was that all about Serena?" Asked Luna. Serena just sat and stared at the phone. *Should I unplug the phone? Is Mallory going to call back? What should I say if she calls back? Should I answer it?* All these thoughts were rushing through Serena's head. Not sure what to do she unplugged the phone. "What is going on?" Luna demanded. "HUH? Oh nothing I'm fine." "Rite Serena that's why you unplugged the phone after you made that phone call. Who were you rambling on about? Mallory? Who is Mallory? I have never heard you talk about her before." Luna said. "Oh Mallory is a friend of mine from out of town. I have known her for awhile. She use to live here and she was my best friend. I found Darien shortly after she moved. I was just so.." Serena jumped. The phone was ringing downstairs. Forgetting that unplugging her phone would not stop Mallory's call. Serena hoped that her mom would not answer the phone. The phone stopped mid ring. Serena did not know what to do. Had her mom answered the phone? Or did Mallory simply just hang up the phone? Was it Darien or just another friend of hers? Serena just sat and listened. "WHATS GOING ON SERENA?!?!?!?!" Luna demanded. Serena still just sat and listened. "Serena telephone!" Serena's mom called from the bottom of the stairs. Serena hesitated but reached for her phone plug and plugged her phone back in. "Got it mom!" Serena yelled as she picked up the phone. "Hello".....................  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
This is the end of chapter 3. Chapter 4 will begin after Serena picks up the phone. Who could it be? Is it Mallory, Darien, or just another friend? Read chapter 4 to find out. Hope you like the story so far. If you have any ideas or suggestions please leave me a review. Thank you for reading! Bye now! (^.^)() that's a hand waving good-bye if you can't tell. 


End file.
